


Auringonlaskun mailla

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä, unenomaista draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun John sairastuu kuumeeseen, rajaviivat vääntyvät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auringonlaskun mailla

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on julkaistu alun perin joulukuussa 2013. Tästä johtuen Sherlock on tässä ficissä ollut Reichenbachin jälkeen poissa kolme eikä kaksi vuotta. Pikkujuttu vaan kismittää kirjoittajaa silti. Ei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi paljoa, jotta lähtisin jo valmista tekstiä muokkaamaan!

"John! John! JOHN!" Sherlock karjuu ja säntää eteenpäin. Hän ei välitä vaikka ulkopuoliset kuulisivat hänet, nämä kidnappaajat ovat ensikertalaisia ja siten otteissaan amatöörimäisiä ja todennäköisesti paenneet jo korttelien päähän, mutta John on kadoksissa, Sherlock ei saa hänen kännykkäänsä yhteyttä (sen akku on varmasti loppu, ei muuta), eikä Sherlock uskalla enää luottaa pelkkään vaistoonsa. Seitsemäntoistavuotias uhri, Lacey Simone on piilotettuna vanhaan tehtaaseen, joka on valtava ja sokkeloinen ja yhä toiminnassa, eivätkä he ole löytäneet tyttöä vieläkään. Sherlock etsii, etsii, etsii ja työntää pakokauhua kauemmas, se ei auta mitään, se ei auta yhtään mitään.   
  
Tehtaan perällä on kylmävarasto. Sherlock lähes paiskautuu sen ovea vasten ja yrittää katsoa sisään piskuisesta ikkunasta, mutta ei näe jäähuurteelta kuin heikon hahmon, voiko se olla, sen on pakko olla, pakko. Hän hakkaa ovea ja tempoo salpaa, mutta ovi pysyy kiinni, se ei aukea, ei aukea, aika kuluu ja vihdoin Lestraden hiturijoukot saavuttavat hänet ja rysäyttävät oven sisään.  
  
Oven sisäpuolelta paljastuu läpikotaisin jäässä oleva John, joka on onnistunut löytämään siepatun tytön (kuollut, ollut kylmävarastossa jo tuntikausia, kuinka Sherlock saattoi olla niin käsittämättömän tyhmä!) ja joka ei kohmeelta saa suustaan sanaakaan.  
  
 _Miten pääsit tänne, ovi oli lukossa, totta kai ja tietenkin se rämähti kiinni perässäsi, mitä oikein ajattelit, ajattelitko yhtään mitään, mikset odottanut minua, John!_  
  
Tyttö makaa huoneen perällä irvokkaassa asennossa ilman housuja, eivätkä Johnin sinertävät sormet vastaa Sherlockin puristukseen, kun hän ottaa Johnia kädestä ja auttaa tämän ulos.  
  
Ambulanssissa John on kääriytyneenä lämpöhuopaan sekä Sherlockin takkiin ja huiviin, ja Sherlockilla on niin tavattoman kylmä että hän voisi oksentaa. John hymyilee hänelle kaikesta huolimatta, heikosti mutta hymyilee, aivan kuin tämä ei tajuaisi lainkaan olleensa vähällä kuolla, saati sitten että Sherlock petti heidät kaikki – heidän ensimmäisellä tapauksellaan kolmeen vuoteen.  
  


***

  
Maa keinuu Johnin alla, aaltoilee hitaasti edestakaisin, ja hänen päänsä tuntuu kovin painavalta. Hän nostaa hitaasti kättään, vie sen silmiensä eteen ja ihmettelee miten erilaiselta se näyttää. Se vääntyilee kuin löysä taikinapitko, leikkaamalla siitä saisi kääretorttua, mutta kääretorttu on jäistä ja Johnia paleltaa sisuksia myöten.   
  
Hän päättää kaivautua karhealta tuntuvan peiton alle, kenties hän on eksynyt aavikolle, hän on aivan yksin eikä kukaan tule koskaan löytämään häntä. On paras kuolla nukkuessa. Mutta miksi maa huojuu tällä tavalla?  
  
Hiekka vedetään pois Johnin päältä ja hän aivastaa luunsa rikki, siltä tuntuu.  
  
"Juo", joku kehottaa matalalla äänellä ja äkkiä Sherlock on aavikolla hänen kanssaan.  
  
"Ei ole mitä juoda", John kähisee, "aavikolla." Hän painuu dyyniä vasten, syvemmälle kuivalta tuulelta suojaan.  
  
Sherlock huokaa ja kieräyttää hänet ympäri. John avaa silmänsä vaivalloisesti. Aavikko tarkentuu hänen makuuhuoneekseen, hän makaa sängyssä peiton alla, mutta sänky keinuu edelleen. Hänellä on niin kylmä.  
  
"Juo", Sherlock toistaa ja tarjoaa vesilasillista. John pyörittää heikosti päätään.  
  
"Voin keittää teetäkin, jos haluat. Vaikka kuuman juotavan tehokkuus kylmään verrattuna on suurta liioittelua."  
  
John kiroaa ja tyytyy valittamaan huonoa oloaan.  
  
"Juo nyt. Se on tärkeää", Sherlock sanoo kärsimättömästi ja vie lasin Johnin huulille. John ei voi muuta kuin juoda, vettä valuu suupielestä rinnuksille, mutta neste auttaa, hänellä on tajuton jano, hän juo ja juo, joisi vielä silloinkin kun lasi on jo tyhjä ja Sherlock vetäytyy kauemmas.  
  
"Lisää?" Sherlock kysyy. John nyökkää. Sherlock poistuu nopeasti huoneesta ja Johnin silmät alkavat painua takaisin kiinni.  
  
Hänellä on niin helvetillisen kylmä, ettei hän tiedä miten päin olisi.   
  


***

  
Kun John herää seuraavan kerran, kenties ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla, Sherlock istuu jakkaralla hänen sänkynsä vieressä ja naputtaa vimmattua vauhtia kannettavallaan. John ei ikinä kykenisi moiseen sormivikkelyyteen. Sherlock lopettaa välittömästi huomatessaan hänen olevan hereillä, sulkee tietokoneensa kannen, mikä on epätyypillistä, ja kysyy hänen vointiaan, mikä on suorastaan omituista.  
  
John ei osaa sanoa oikein mitään, joten hän päätyy lähinnä räpyttelemään raskaita silmäluomiaan ja katselemaan huoneensa uutta sisustusta. Sherlock on liimannut uskomattoman määrän kirkkaankeltaisia muistilappuja Johnin vaatekaapin oveen. Yksi lapuista on kuitenkin vihreä, Johnilla ei ole aavistustakaan miksi. Hän tiedustelee asiaa Sherlockilta. "Koska keltaiset loppuivat", on Sherlockin yksinkertainen ja ilmiselvä vastaus.  
  
Sherlock on tuonut myös viulunsa ja jättänyt sen huolimattomasti jalkoihinsa. Kolme korkeaa pinoa kirjoja odottaa viulun vieressä, mutta kaikista hölmöin yksityiskohta löytyy Johnin yöpöydältä. Sen päällä nököttää vieri vieressä neljä mukillista jäähtynyttä teetä ja kolme vesilasillista sekä yksi lasi appelsiinimehua. Juotavien lisäksi pöydällä on säästöpakkaus nenäliinoja, paketti päänsärkylääkettä, kuumemittari sekä lautanen kukkuroillaan pikkuleipiä.  
  
Sherlock näyttää hienovaraisen syylliseltä sanoessaan: "En voinut olla varma milloin heräisit, kuumeen kehitystä on vaikeaa ennustaa aivan tarkasti. Ajattelin myös olla varautunut, mikäli olisit janoisempi kuin viimeksi."  
  
Johnin suupielet halkeavat hymyyn. "Leivoitko keksitkin itse?"  
  
"Älä ole naurettava", Sherlock tuhahtaa. "Saat kiittää niistä rouva Hudsonia."  
  
"Jahka jaksan", John huokaisee ja samassa väristys ravistelee hänen kehoaan. "Voisin nukkua vaikka sata vuotta."  
  
"Nuku", Sherlock määrää ja herättää kannettavansa uudelleen. "Se on järkevä päätös. Haluaisitko silti juoda ensin?"  
  
"Sata vuotta untako on järkevä päätös?" John mutisee kääntäessään kylkeä. "Se on julmetun pitkä aika."  
  
"Joisit jotain, John", Sherlock pyytää. John tuhisee vastaukseksi.  
  


***

  
"Voisin juoda sinua", John sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Sherlock seisoo kaukana auringonlaskun mailla, selkä häneen päin.  
  
"Ottaisin veitsen, viiltäisin korkeat poskipääsi auki ja verille."  
  
Sherlock seisoo jäykkänä kuin patsas.  
  
"Katsoisin kuinka putoaisit pois ja joisin sinut kuiviin."  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee häntä, John näkee kuinka Sherlockin silmät ovat tämän selässä kuin siivet.  
  
"Kolme vuotta ja putoat yhä, Sherlock. Mitä se tarkoittaa?"  
  
Sherlock kehottaa häntä juomaan vettä. John päättää uida pois yksinäiseltä saarelta, jota he asuttivat kahdestaan.   
  


***

  
"Lacey Simone oli ollut kuolleena ainakin yksitoista tuntia ennen kuin löysit hänet", Sherlock kertoo Johnille, kun John herää juomaan. Tee on kuumaa ja polttaa hänen kielensä, mutta ainakin pistely kertoo hänen olevan yhä hengissä ja se on ihan mukavaa.  
  
"Miten sinä löysit hänet?" Sherlock kysyy.  _Ennen minua?_  
  
John puhaltaa juomaansa ja hikoilee lämpöään alemmas. Hän kuulee Sherlockin kysymyksen kokonaisuudessaan, mutta vastaa siihen vain puoliksi. "Satuin etsimään oikeasta paikasta. En tosin oikeaan aikaan."  
  
"Mitä jos minä en olisi löytänyt sinua?"  
  
John katsoo Sherlockia tämän raapustaessa uusia muistilappuja liimattavaksi kaapinoveen. "Mutta sinä löysit. Onko tuo jokin uusi tapaus?"  
  
Sherlock pyörittää päätään. "Kolme vuotta, John. Sinä etsit minua kolme vuotta", hän huomauttaa.  
  
Siinä ei ole mitään järkeä.  
  
"Olen aina ollut huono kuurupiilossa", John letkauttaa ja laskee mukin pöydälle. Sen kyljessä oleva halkeama muistuttaa kallonmurtumaa ja Johnin maailma huojuu jälleen.  
  
Sherlock peittää hänen huoneensa muistilapuilla, koska unohtaminen ja anteeksianto olisivat muuten aivan liian helppoja tehtäviä.  
  
"Ei se ollut sinun vikasi", John sanoo vaikka sanat eivät Sherlockia helpotakaan. "Ei… putoaminen eikä sen tytön kuolema."  
  
"Mitä jos valehtelin sinulle? Mitä jos Moriarty ei pakottanut minua mihinkään ja hylkäsin sinut omasta tahdostani kunnes kyllästyin yksinoloon ja tulin takaisin?"  _Ja tapoin sen tytön koska tappaminen on nykyään osa luontoani?_  
  
"Siinä tapauksessa olet idiootti", John henkäisee. Sherlockin ajatuskulku vetää hänet lähes sanattomaksi. "Sitä paitsi et olisi tappanut sitä tyttöä."  
  
Sherlock kohottaa katseensa muistilapuista ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
"Sinä olisit murhannut hänet, suunnitellut kaiken viimeistä piirtoa myöten ja tehnyt murhasta taideteoksen."  
  
Sherlock nousee liioitellun rauhallisesti ylös tuolistaan ja lähestyy häntä kuin villieläintä. Sherlock vie kämmenensä hänen otsalleen, iho vasten ihoa tuntuu henkeäsalpaavan viileältä. Johnia huimaa.  
  
"Ei koskaan", Sherlock sanoo ja painaa hänen otsalleen kylmännihkeän pyyhkeen. "Ei koskaan, en minä."  
  
"Uskon sinua", John lausahtaa ja haparoi sormiinsa sinisiä perhosia, jotka lentävät Sherlockin pään yllä.  
  
Sherlock ottaa kiinni hänen kädestään ja vie heidän yhteensolmitut kätensä rinnalleen.  
  
"Ota myös koko elämäni", John mumisee Elviksen laulua tapaillen, ja hän vaikka vannoo että sinä hetkenä Sherlock itkisi jos vain osaisi. Niin kuuluisi tapahtua, elleivät perhoset sukeltaisi liian läheltä ja puhaltaisi Sherlockin kyynelkanavia kiinni.  
  


***

  
John nukkuu monta tuntia ja Sherlock ehtii ajatella. Hän on pannut puhelimensa äänettömälle, mutta se ei silti estä häntä vilkuilemasta sen näyttöä säännöllisin väliajoin. Lestrade tahtoisi hänet kuultavaksi (hänellä ei ole mitään sanottavaa. Hän hävisi ja se siitä) ja tarjoaa kahta uutta rikostapausta, kuutosta ja kahdeksaa. Sherlock kuitenkin kieltäytyy molemmista, sillä hänellä ei ole aikaa nyt, John on sairas ja Lestraden on ymmärrettävä jättää heidät rauhaan.  
  
Sherlock kirjoittaa kolmisanaisen tekstiviestin ja lähettää sen.  
  
Rauhaa, he tarvitsevat rauhaa.  
  


***

  
"Kerro millaiset meidän häämme olivat", John huokaa katon hengittäessä hänen yläpuolellaan. "Piditkö sinä niistä?"  
  
Sherlock pudottaa heidän ylleen peiton kuin maailman keveimmän hunnun, tuuli tarttuu siihen ja hulmuttaa sitä kohti taivasta, kohti kattolautoja jotka huokaavat onnesta.  
  
"Olisivat, John", Sherlock korjaa ja hänen äänensä värähtelee kuin ilma kuuman asvaltin yllä. Hän kohottautuu Johnin ylle, hengittää hänen kasvoilleen ja John pyrkii lähemmäs, lähemmäs. "Verbien moduksen oikeamuotoisuus on kriittistä."   
  
John leijuu pari senttiä patjan yllä ja kietoutuu Sherlockiin, hiipii hänen ihonsa alle ja Sherlockin hiuksista putoilee riisinjyviä. Ne rapisevat sängylle ja lakanaa pitkin lattialle kuin ohut vesiputous.   
  
"Millaiset häät ne olisivat?" John yrittää uudelleen ja katsoo kuinka Sherlock sovittaa käteensä kihlasormusta. "Ei kai Harry joisi liikaa?"  
  
Sormus on liian pieni eikä mahdu Sherlockin sormeen ensimmäistä niveltä pidemmälle. John tuntee käpristyvänsä kaksinkerroin silkasta häpeästä.   
  
"Harry joisi pelkkää vettä", Sherlock vakuuttaa ja hänen nimettömänsä pysyy sormuksettomana. Hän piilottaa korun patjan alle kuin herneen.  
  
"Minä joisin sinut, naisin", John tunnustaa ja antaa hunnun kätkeä kasvonsa.  
  
"Sinut. Sinua", Sherlock kysyy ilman että se kuulostaa kysymykseltä.  
  
"Hölmö", John hekottaa hiljaa. "Enhän minä ole... minä vain haluan –"  
  
"Sinut. Sinua", Sherlock toistaa, ja he ovat alasti vesiputouksen sisässä kaukana maalausmaisessa Sveitsissä. John katsoo poispäin koska eihän hän voi katsoa Sherlockia kohti. Hän ottaa askeleen ja hänen jalkansa lipeää liukkaalla kivellä, hän putoaa, hän avaa suunsa ja vesi virtaa hänen lävitseen eikä Sherlock hukkaa aikaa huutaessaan hänen peräänsä:  
  
"Meidän häämme olisivat meidän!"  
  
Ja se on tarpeeksi Johnille, vaikka siinä ei mitään loogista olekaan.  
  


***

  
Sherlock ei sano Johnille sanaakaan tämän nukkuessa. Hän ei selitä kaikkia niitä yksityiskohtia, jotka hän ohitti ja ylenkatsoi tarpeettomina ja siten aiheutti tytön kuoleman, hän ei avaa vaihtoehtoisia johtolankoja eikä hän kerro olevansa pahoillaan.  
  
Ennen kaikkea hän ei pyydä Johnia jäämään siitä huolimatta että John ei ole lähdössä minnekään, hän ei varmista että kaikki on niin kuin ennen, sillä _kolme vuotta on pitkä aika, minä tiedän, kolme vuotta, John, kyllä minä tajuan sen nyt_.  
  
Heillä ei koskaan ollut aikaa selvittää, minkälaiset kolme vuotta ne olisivat olleet, jos Sherlock olisi tullut heti takaisin Johnin niin pyytäessä. Nytkään ei olisi liian myöhäistä, heillä olisi seuraavat kolme vuotta aikaa ja enemmänkin, mutta keskusteleminen on vaikeaa kun John nukkuu, kun Sherlock ei sano sanaakaan.  
  
Kun Mary lähettää viestejä Johnin puhelimeen, jonka Sherlock on pannut lataukseen ja jonka hän jättää huonosti huomiotta.  
  


***

  
John istuu hiekkarannalla hiljaa ja liikkumatta yrittäen muistaa jotain, jota ei varmasti ole unohtanut, mutta joka ei myöskään millään ilveellä muistu hänen mieleensä. Aallot lyövät rantaan täysin ääneti, ja John odottaa Sherlockia. Ikuisuuden päästä tämä saapuu ja istuu aivan yhtä hiljaa hänen viereensä.  
  
He kääntävät kasvonsa kohti matalalla leiskuvaa aurinkoa ja ymmärtävät elää. Niin John ainakin uskoo.  
  


***

  
"Ei, kaikki on hyvin, John voi hyvin", Sherlock vastaa miellyttävällä äänellä Johnin tajunnan rajamailta, sieltä missä aurinko ei koskaan pääse laskemaan täysin. "Toki voit tulla käymään, tiedät missä asun, totta kai, John ilahtuisi. En halunnut vaivata, oli nopeampaa tuoda hänet tänne. Kyllä, olisi mukavaa tavata, joskaan en ajatellut sen tapahtuvan näissä merkeissä. Aivan, aivan. Ei, John toipuu kyllä, hän kotiutui ensiavusta jo samana iltana. Anteeksi etten ilmoittanut aiemmin. Tule milloin vain pääset, sillä ei ole väliä."  
  
John ei tunne tällaista Sherlockia. Joku vieras istuu hänen sängynpäädyssään ja kohottaa katseensa hänen silmiinsä ja muodostaa huulillaan nimen, _Mary_. John kokeilee otsaansa. Se ei tunnu enää kovin kuumalta, mutta häntä heikottaa ja hänellä on kuuma, tuskanhiki valuu hänen ohimollaan eikä hän tahdo, että Sherlock puhuu Maryn kanssa.  
  
"Anna minun puhua hänelle", John sanoo ja ojentaa kättään. Se nousee raskaasti hänen kyljeltään, eikä Sherlock noteeraa häntä. Hän lopettaa puhelun siihen paikkaan ja harppoo ikkunalle.  
  
"Lestrade on tulossa", hän ilmoittaa. Ei sanaakaan Marysta.  
  
John on äärettömän hämmentynyt.  
  
Sherlock ei auta häntä, ei sen paremmin hämmennyksen poistamisessa kuin ylös nousemisessakaan, ja yhtäkkiä John on tyystin yksin huoneessaan ja Sherlock on ulkoportaissa.  
  
"'JOHN ON KUOLEMASSA', niin siinä luki! Luuletko sinä jumalaton paukapää tosiaan, että jättäisin teidät rauhaan, jos luulisin ystäväni tekevän kuolemaa?" John kuulee Lestraden ärjäisevän, sitten portaita ravistelevat kahdet kiivaat askelparit. "Mitä sinun päässäsi oikein liikkui, onko tämä käsityksesi hyvästä vitsistä, jumalauta, Sherlock, eikö yksi valekuolema riitä?"  
  
"Ystäväsi", Sherlock toistaa kitkerästi heidän ehdittyään Johnin makuuhuoneen ovelle. "John on  _minun_  ystäväni."  
  
Lestraden ilme on ensin pelkästään tyrmistynyt. Sitten tyrmistykseen sekoittuu rippu sääliä ja Sherlock kääntää päänsä oitis pois.  
  
"Ei se tarkoita, ettei minulla voisi olla muitakin ystäviä", John yskähtää katkaisten hiljaisuuden ja ponnistaa istualleen. Joka paikkaan särkee ja hän on niin totaalisen väsynyt, mutta ennen kaikkea hän on hämmentynyt eikä hän pidä siitä. Sherlock on rientämässä hänen avukseen, mutta John torjuu hänet lyhyellä kädenheilautuksella, ja Sherlock vetäytyy pahastuneena kauemmas.   
  
"Kaikki hyvin, Greg, pelkkä nuhakuume, en todellakaan ole kuolemassa tähän", John sanoo ja kurkottaa yöpöydältä nenäliinaa sanojensa vakuudeksi.  
  
Lestrade hymähtää. "Niinpä näkyy. Iskikö flunssa sen tehtaan kylmävarastokeikan jälkeen vai onko tuo pahainen draamakuningatar pakottanut sinut pulikoimaan hyisessä Thamesissa?"  
  
"Veikkaan ensimmäistä vaihtoehtoa, jälkimmäisestä minulla ei ainakaan ole muistikuvia."   
  
"Kylmästä aiheutunut shokki voi huijata muistia", Sherlock mutisee kengänkärjilleen.  
  
"Jessus, pyrit siis tosissaan eroon harvoista ystävistäsi", Lestrade murahtaa ja katsoo Sherlockia epäuskoisin silmin. "Olisit siinä tapauksessa pysynyt haudan takana."  
  
"Niinkö ajattelet?" Sherlock tiedustelee äänessään korskeaa haastavuutta, jota John inhoaa.  
  
"John, Mary soitti jo minullekin, sinun kännykästäsi on kuulemma akku loppu", Lestrade sanoo kuin Sherlockia ei olisikaan.  
  
John nyökkää. "Hän on kai tulossa tänne. Vaikka, niin kuin näet, ei minulla ole hätää, ja Mary voi vain saada tar-"  
  
"Tunnetko sinä hänet?" Sherlock harhautuu kysymään.  
  
Lestrade harkitsee vastaustaan ja silti se tulee ulos vääränlaisena: "Kolmessa vuodessa ehtii tapahtua paljon. Me muut jatkoimme matkaa kun sinä katosit muille teille."  
  
John rykäisee ja Lestrade vääntää vikkelästi kasvoilleen reippaamman ilmeen. "No, pikaista paranemista, minulla on vielä töitä tälle päivälle, joten täytyy joutua. Soitelkaa kun teitä saa taas häiritä. Vaikkakin taidan miettiä kahdesti, tarvitsenko sinua vai en", hän lisää Sherlockille.  
  
"Sinä tarvitset minua ja tiedät sen, et olisi muuten ottanut minua enää toistamiseen avosylin vastaan."  
  
"Vai avosylin, on siinä miehellä pokkaa." Lestrade poistuu päätään pyöritellen. "Yhtä koppava kuin aina ennenkin, kuinka voi olla mahdollista, ettet ole muuttunut tippaakaan?"  
  
Kun Lestrade on mennyt, John katsoo Sherlockia silmiään siristäen. "Väititkö tosiaan, että olen kuolemaisillani?"  
  
"Saatoin antaa ymmärtää jotain senkaltaista, mutta Lestrade ylireagoi täysin. Se on hänelle tyypillistä."  
  
"Hänellekö vain? Tajuatko yhtään mitä teit?"  
  
"Kirjoitin tekstiviestin ja lähetin sen, kyseinen toimitus ei oikeastaan ole rakettitiedettä."  
  
"Voi helvetti, Sherlock."  
  
"Sinä olet suuttunut."  
  
"Havainnointikykysi hipoo tällä hetkellä suorastaan huippulukemia, vilpittömät onnitteluni."  
  
"John –"  
  
"Mitä se oli? Vitsiksi se oli ainakin aika pirun synkkä ja mauton. Et tiedä mitä me olemme joutuneet kestämään! Kolme vuotta, Sherlock!"  
  
"Olisitko halunnut, että olisin pysynyt poissa?" Sherlock kysyy ääni värittömänä.   
  
"En", John sanoo painokkaasti. "En ikinä, en enää ikinä."  
  
Sherlock tarkastelee tapettia.  
  
"Olet paras ystäväni. Paras kaikista", John sanoo sillä joskus se on hyvä sanoa. "Jää."  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa eteensä eikä sano mitään, kunnes: "Tahdotko lasillisen vettä?"  
  
John nyökkää eikä mieti, miksi he puhuvat samoista asioista uudelleen ja uudelleen, kun taas toiset, kenties jopa tärkeämmät aiheet he ohittavat pelkällä olankohautuksella.   
  


***

  
Sherlock seisoo yksin keskellä kahtia jakautunutta valtamerta, jossa ei ole vettä lainkaan.  
  
John katsoo häntä kaukaa yläviistosta ja pukee hänen ylleen kuoleman mustat kaavut. Sherlock näyttää täysin samalta kuin omassa villakangastakissaankin, joten John kääntää katseensa ja etsii vastausta toisaalta.  
  
Valtameri on silkkaa veripisaraa, toinen toisiinsa kiinni jähmettyneinä.  
  


***

  
Ei Marya, Marya ei näy. Kävikö Mary?  
  
Sherlock kehottaa häntä nukkumaan. John tottelee sillä se on helppoa.  
  
Se voisi olla oikeastaan aika hauskaa, istua iltaa yhdessä ja seurata vierestä Maryn ja Sherlockin keskustelua. Mary osaisi valita juuri oikeat sanat, jotta Sherlock ei tietäisi mitä sanoa, ja Sherlock puolestaan tietäisi Marysta kaiken ennen kuin Mary olisi edes ehtinyt avata suutaan.  
  
John tahtoo antaa sellaiselle elämälle mahdollisuuden.  
  


***

  
Seuraavana aamuna hän herää yksin ja ilman kuumetta.  
  
"Hän kävi täällä silloin, kun nukuit", Sherlock tervehtii häntä matkalla vessaan.  
  
"Ai, miksi hän – miksette herättäneet minua?" John kysyy hieroessaan unta silmistään.  
  
"Ei se ole aina niin helppoa", Sherlock vastaa ja siirtyy keittiöön napsauttamaan kahvinkeittimen päälle.  
  


***

  
"Sherlock?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Kuinka paljon... tarkoitan, mitä kaikkea tapahtui? Kun olin sairaana? Mistä me puhuimme? Muistan asioita sieltä täältä, mutta en osaa sanoa, mitkä niistä ovat unta ja mitkä totta. Se vaivaa minua", John sanoo ja astelee Sherlockin viereen niin että he seisovat 221B:n olohuoneen ikkunoiden ääressä ja näkevät Lontoon päivän kääntyvän iltaan. Johnista tuntuu että hän jaksaisi viimein lähteä kotiin. "Unen ja toden raja, mikä se on?"  
  
Tavallaan hän on jo kotona.  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä, ja John erottaa tuhansia ja taas tuhansia sävyjä murhetta Sherlockin kasvoilla.   
  
"Joskus, John, tai oikeastaan hyvin usein, yhä enemmän viime aikoina", Sherlock kääntää kasvonsa poispäin, niin että auringon viime säteet värittävät puolet hänen kasvoistaan, "olen miettinyt aivan samaa."  
  
He katsovat eri suuntiin mutta seisovat lähekkäin, ja se on vastaus jo sellaisenaan.


End file.
